


Why look up to see a star, when one is standing in front of you?

by DragonProsecutor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, No Smut, Other, Post-Game, Slow Build, You are close friends with Alphys., You just graduated college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonProsecutor/pseuds/DragonProsecutor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always liked Mettaton's works. You found his voice charming, his dancing amazing, and just liked his personality in general. You've spent so much time watching him from a screen, wishing you could meet him. Then you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When will it go away?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koalolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalolive/gifts).



> Hello everyone that is reading this! Thanks for clicking, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (( Hey, this is a gift to Koalolive. They made a fantastic story, you should read it too http://archiveofourown.org/works/5237189/chapters/12079643 ! I decided to show my thanks for their fantastic story.))

You looked up at the sky one last time before you stepped in the huge concert hall. You hadn’t asked who was performing, due to you being extremely tired, and trusting your friend’s judgement.

“OH MY GOD! I can’t wait to see Mettaton!” Some girl screamed behind you, making you cringe at her high voice.

“He is SO hot!” Another said with an equally loud voice.

Wait… Mettaton? As in, the superstar? You froze. Your friends had brought you to a concert for someone ‘close to them’, you had NO idea it was an actual celebrity!

You leaned closer to Alphys’ height. “Wait, we are seeing Mettaton?” You asked quickly.

She nodded with an awkward smile. “Y-yeah… I wanted to, uh, keep it a s-secret…”

You didn’t feel so tired anymore.

“How much did this cost?” You exclaimed, “Wait, better question, how do you know him?”

You realized you were flustering Alphys, and that a bunch of people were staring...including her scary girlfriend… Your face heated up slightly from embarrassment.

“S-sorry… I just had no idea… Why have you never mentioned this?” You asked with a lower voice.

She looked around nervously. “Y-you see, uh… Telling people that you created a celebrity is not the best thing to do…”

You nodded and decided to leave her alone before Undyne impaled you on a spear. You felt your stomach do insane acrobatics. You are such a huge fan of Mettaton, and now you are going to actually meet him. Who the hell wouldn’t be nervous?!

You were surprised when you and your friends, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys all went to the front row.

“It’s a shame Tori couldn’t be here.” Sans commented, seeming a bit down.

“Yeah, that sucks.” Undyne added, putting an arm around Alphys.

You settled into your seat as the show began. Intense spotlights came to life, smoke gushed from the stage, and an explosion of glitter poofed from various places. Then Mettaton leapt from the stage with the grace of a jaguar.

“Hello, my dears!” He proclaimed, a big smile on his face.

The crowd erupted with screams as he strolled forward. You heard Undyne snicker, and you realized she was laughing at you agape jaw. Your face burned and you quickly closed your mouth. How can anyone blame you? He was an image of perfection. Glitter seemed to be on every part of his body possible… Your eyes moved up to his eye, bright pink and staring directly at you- wait, what?

“Let’s get this started~!” He said, not looking away until the song began.

~------~

After the concert, the hall exploded in applause as Mettaton struck a dramatic pose.

“Thank you, my dears, thank you!” He said with an exaggerated bow. With that he waved and strutted off the stage.

You are pretty sure you’ve seen enough glitter to last a lifetime, and that someone screamed, “METTATON, PLEASE FUCK ME!” Halfway through the show. Both leaving permanent stains on your health.

You were roused from your thoughts by Alphys tugging your sleeve.

“W-we are going s-say hi backstage.. Wanna come?” She asked with a still awkward but hopeful smile.

As if you were going to say no.

“S-sure.” You said, trying to shove down your fear.

She nodded and pointed to the backstage pass that dangled from your neck. “W-watch out, some fans would kill to have that.”

You grew nervous, thinking it was a joke. It wasn’t. It really wasn’t.

The five of you began to make your way to the guard standing in front of the door. He looked beyond pissed as fan boys and girls attacked him from all sides. You took a deep breath, ready to weave your way through a sea of fans, but Undyne pulled you back. All she had to do was loom over the crowd, standing taller and wider than the guard, to make them quiet down and move out the way.

The guard examined our passes individually before letting you through. You sighed in relief as you got out the commotion.

“AH! Hello, friends!” Mettaton exclaimed, widely gesturing.

You were freaking out inside.

Mettaton watched you again, his gaze was as beautiful as heaven, and burned like hell. “Who are you, dear?” he asked, watching you attentively.

“I-I’m…” You said, finishing with your name, mentally kicking yourself for stuttering. “I’m a fan of yours, and a friend of A-Alphys…” More kicking.

His death-ray eye cooled with recognition. “Oh! I’ve heard much about you, hun.” He said, extending a hand.

“And a friend of the amazing doctor Alphys is a friend of mine.” He assured with a smile.

You shook it carefully before removing yourself from the situation and sitting beside Sans. The entire exchange probably lasted a little over a minute, but you were so flustered, it was ridiculous.

“You ok, kid?” He asked, elbowing you in the side. Which, for the record, hurt.

You weren’t the closest friends with Sans, but he was a nice guy. Unless, you fucked with his bro, then you’d have a bad time. You nodded quickly.

“Totally fine.” You said, repeating it under your breath.

He shrugged. “Ok, whatever you say.”

The conversation between the others and Mettaton lasted a while before you all had to leave.

“Aw… I’m low on time before my next recharging… That show took a lot out of me… I’m afraid I must leave.” He said, putting a hand to his chest and being as over dramatic as possible.

Alphys laughed and patted his arm. “Yeah, yeah… We need to catch up more later though!”

It was startling to hear Alphys talk, and not stutter. Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving you alone with him.

“It was really cool to meet you…” You said quietly.

He smiled in a strange way before lowering himself to your level, making a whiff of his perfume hit your face. “Likewise, and I’m happy to know that you and Alphys are close… She means very much to me. Like a sister. Anyway, I won’t bug you anymore, have a goodnight.” He finished.

You smiled. “S-same to you.” Then you left, catching up to the others.

~------~

On the way home, you thought back to the concert. More importantly, Mettaton. You felt weird thinking about him and tried to shake the thought away, but it wouldn’t leave. It bothered you as you walked down the dark streets, up your apartment's stairs, and when you laid awake trying to sleep. You twisted and turned, but you just couldn’t…

“Why do I feel this way…?” You mumbled to the dark.

“And why won’t it go away?”


	2. Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a completely normal day at work. Not.

You shivered as you walked down the desolate streets, going to work. Of course, it was pretty cold this morning, being the start of December and all. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of fog that made you a bit anxious. Even though only your footsteps echoed out against the buildings.

“W-why didn’t I bring a damn coat...?” You said through clenched teeth, your breath rolling out like a white tumbleweed, mixing in with the fog.

Finally, Renie’s came into your limited view. You knocked on the glass door, hopping impatiently.

“Zelotine, let me in.” You called to the glass.

One of your co-workers spotted you and began to hastily unlock the door. You sighed in relief when a blast of hot air hit your face.

“Ah. Thanks…” You said as you made your way around the counter.

Your co-worker, Zelotine, was a lanky monster that was quite shy. He mostly washed the dishes while you took orders and prepared the drinks. He always seemed to be a bit more open around you. You guessed it was because you both had been working together for what feels like an eternity. 

He smiled nervously, reminding you too much of Alphys. “N-No problem.”

You made yourself a cup of black coffee, paying for it and sitting in a chair beside the window. Black coffee wasn’t your favorite, but you didn’t sleep well last night… You began to feel bothered again. You looked down into the swirling liquid, seeing your reflection watching you back.

The front door opened as a regular stepped in, smiling at you. You rose and got to the counter, ready to take their order.

~------~  
You had dragged a chair behind the counter so you could sit, not having enough customers to fill the coffee shop entirely. You had been texting Alphys for a while now. She had become sick, and was losing her mind with boredom. Nothing was really happening. Just a few people chatting away as they sipped coffee or other drinks.

The door opened, a gust of cold air flooding in like free sled dogs. The entire room became deafeningly silent. It was if someone ripped out their tongues. You looked up, curious what could cause such a-

“Hello, darlings~!” A metallic voice sung.

A bunch of girls ran to Mettaton’s side, frantically talking and screaming at the same time...He seemed to be fine with it, a pleasant smile on his face as he greeted them.

“OH. MY. GOD! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OH MY GOD!” One very eccentric girl screeched...You think it’s the same girl from the concert…

After they left, he strutted up to the counter, leaning on his elbow. 

“It’s nice to see you again, hun. I’m picking up a drink for dear Doctor Alphys.” He said, a new smile appearing. It seemed far more genuine than the last.

You wondered if your heart just stopped… Should… Should you see a doctor about this…? You think that it is totally necessary to stop yourself from having a cardiac arrest. You can see it now. “Died on December 9th, 2015, from a long legged robot.”

“Uh… Hun?” He asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

“U-Uh… Cardiac arrest.” You said randomly, mentally kicking your mental bruise from yesterday. You flushed and quickly began to make Alphys’ regular order.

He was silent, but his eye dug holes in your back. You hastily put a top on the paper cup and handed it to him.

“I-it’s on the house… Just tell Alphys I said hi…” You said, looking down.

He reached out and took the cup, but put a twenty into your hand.

“W-whoa, I told you it’s free.” You said, but when you looked up, he had a big smile.

“No, sweetheart, it’s a tip.” He said, winking, spinning on his heel and leaving.

You seriously weren’t breathing for a moment, your face bright red. Your stomach was so knotted, you felt like you were going to throw up. Your chest also felt funny, like you had some serious heartburn. Checking your watch, it was 7:30, your time to leave. You quickly assembled your things, and before you left, you noticed an angry look on Zelotine’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I'm ashamed. Sorry, guys. I'm a busy person.
> 
>  
> 
> (( By the way, my tumblr is http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/ . I don't post much, but once again, I'm a busy person. I'll do more after my mid-terms, I swear. Feel free to talk to me :) .))


	3. But you don’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tells you that Mettaton hasn't got back from his walk.

~------~  
Napstablook heard a knock on the front door. He brought himself over and opened it. Mettaton stumbled forward, falling to his knees, then his face. “I… N-n-eed a ch-ch-charge.”

~------~

 

Blinking awake, your alarm clock blared to itself, over and over. You knocked it off the stand and laid face down for a few minutes. It was Thursday, one of the days you have off. Good. 

Your mind went back to Mettaton. Ugh. Why were you so conflicted over a stupid robot!? He probably doesn't even have a soul.

Groaning, you rolled to your back and took your phone off the charger. An unrealistic amount of messages clogged the front screen. Of course, all from Alphys. The thing is, monsters didn't have a night or day, so they slept whenever they wanted to. Apparently, that carried on. The human, Frisk had that problem, too.

Most of the messages were about some anime she was watching. Of course.

Then they changed tone. Completely.

“Oh my god I dont know where Mettaton is”

“He didnt come home yesterday night.”

“Im freaking out” 

The messages were from hours ago. You quickly typed a response.

“Where was he last?”

You thought for a moment she wasn't awake, but a jumbled response appeared.

“He saidd h e was takin a wak.”

“Alphys, calm down, I’ll find him.”

“Hisp cousin”

“What?”

“I bit he went too hi s cosins hous”

“Why didn't you contact them then!?”

“i just thohht of it plus im stuck in bed”

“Where do they live? I’ll go check for Mettaton.”

“Besie the mall too the rght in the wooden hose.”

“Alphys, it’s going to be fine, I promise. Go talk to Undyne and calm down.”

“...ok…”

You turned off you phone and quickly dressed. The strange thing is, you passed up that house at least a hundred times, and thought nothing of it.

As soon as your boots hit the pavement, you began to fully sprint. Without thinking, you ran across the road. A car honked as you jumped out the way. The person inside yelled some harsh words before speeding off. The exhaust choked you as you began to run again, now covered in scraps.

What happened? Was Mettaton ok? Right, he is just a robot. Your legs pushed harder as they grew more weighted. By the time the mall was in your sights, your breath was labored and unsteady.

At last, you collapsed against the wooden door, gasping and clutching your chest. You knocked with a shaking hand. Finally the door opened, and a small ghost watched you nervously. 

“H-hello…” It seemed to disappear before leading you to through a hall into a small square room. “Alphys told me you were coming…” It whispered.

You almost responded, but you stopped in your tracks. Mettaton was laying across the small couch, his legs hanging over the side. His head was lolled back, his hair a fluffy mess, some stuck to his lips. His eye was black, staring into something they couldn’t see. It was horrifying to see someone that was always smiling looking like a corpse.

“Don’t worry, it’s just low batteries… Or worry, if you want…” He said, somehow quieter.

You let out a loud sigh of relief. “Oh, thank GOD! I thought something was actually wrong…”

The ghost gave you a confused look. “Uh… Something is wrong… He gets bad… Nightmares, I guess… When he's on low battery mode… It's just when his brain is trying to…back up his memories… But it twists everything…”

The ghost adjusted the plug in Mettaton’s head for a moment. “My… Name… Is Napstablook…” It said softly. Then it began to disappear. “I’m going to work on my music…” Then he was gone.

You turned to Mettaton, noticing his distressed expression. He mumbled something before kicking out at dangerous speeds. It was funny for a second, until you realized he just destroyed a vase. There were seriously pieces several feet away. He whimpered softly and let out a choked sound, gripping the cushions tightly.

“L-le-e-eave me a-a-alone.” He said to no one in particular. His voice was more metallic than usual, cracking constantly.

Without thinking, you reached out and tapped his forehead. You yelped and jumped back, flailing violently. His head was scorching hot, and gave you a unbelievable burn. You rushed around, hunting for a kitchen. Finally you found it, turning the sink on full blast and sticking your hand under it. You relaxed as the icy water soothed the burn. Then you had to do the thing everyone hates when they have a burn. Take it away from the water. You took it away and examined it. The burn covered almost your entire finger, making you wonder how Mettaton hasn’t burned through the couch.

“Geez… How hot is-” you stopped mid sentence. That was not something you wanted to say with his cousin in the walls.

You finally went back to the main room, seeing Mettaton face down and smoking. Waving it away, you approached and sat beside him. You put a hand closer to his hair. It was actually cold while his body steamed. It was probably something Alphys did to stop his hair from burning off during a concert. Alphys! She was still worried!

You took a picture, feeling like a creep, and sent it to her.

“Oh thank GOD he is ok. I don’t know what I’d do if he died.”

“He’s a robot, so can’t you just make another?”

“... No… Do you see the belt he is wearing?” 

 

You turned and saw the back of his belt. “Yeah.”

“His soul is in there.”

You turned sharply back to him in disbelief. He had a soul?!

“Are you kidding?”

“No.”

“Fine, I’m going to go, I feel really weird.”

“Ok. Bye.”

You got to your feet and began to walk away.

“D-d-don-don’t.”

You turned back to see Mettaton reaching out, both eyes exposed, and filled with static. “P-pl-pl-please.”

You felt nervous and gripped your shirt bottom.

“Pl-pl-please.” He repeated.

You should leave. You began to grab the doorknob.

“I c-c-c-can't han-han-dle th-th-this alone.”

But you don’t. In an instant, you rested his head on your lap, trying to move around the wire. You gently stroked his hair and watched him. His eyes were wide and fearful, begging you to save him from what was happening.

“It’s going to be ok…” You assured, but you didn't know if that was true or not.

He whimpered and reached up. You didn’t move, letting his gloved hand touch your cheek. Blushing heavily, you took his hand and squeezed it.

“I c-ca-can't s-se-e.”

You lost track of time, but his eyes finally became pink again. He was in a daze, but when he came to, he smiled.

“Thank you, d-darling…”

It was deadly silent, the only sound was his fans whirring to cool him off.

He sat up, turning to face you, and gave you a big hug.

“I really appreciate it, Hun. Those things are terrifying to me.” He said into your ear.

Cardiac arrest, part two. You felt his soul-belt thing press against your stomach, and his noodly arms twist around you like an anaconda. When he finally pulled away, you quickly stood and made your way to the door.

“See you later!” He called as you closed the door.

~----~

Napstablook walked into the main room to see Mettaton smiling and humming as he cleaned the vase off the ground. Napstablook was in shock. Mettaton wasn’t EVER happy about going through low-battery memory backup. That’s why he always went to ‘sleep’ early.

“Hello, dear, cute, cousin!” He said with a twirl.

“Hey… Why are you so happy…?”

Mettaton turned with a big smile. “I-I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slow build" My ass. Sorry for taking so long :3. I wanted some drama, and wrote this at 12 last night, so if it sucks, blame my sleep deprivation.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, my Tumblr http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/


	4. Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Mettaton lore spoilers, I'M WARNING YOU.))

Friday. Most people love Friday- you, not so much. You work on Fridays, and  
who likes work? You got in a few hours late, like you always did on Friday, and Zelotine told you as soon as you walked in that Boss wanted you to put up decorations. After shoving boxes into your arms, Zelotine spun on his heel and stalked back into the kitchen. You raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with him?

You tied red ribbons to the chairs, green to the tables, and gold going down from the ceiling (which was hard as shit without a ladder.) You put down white tablecloths, holly, candles, etc. By the time you finished, the room was unbelievably festive. You sighed with relief and looked at the clock, 7:15. 

You sat back and pulled out your phone, hearing the normal buzz of customers. You began texting Alphys, getting a response instantly.

“Hey, Undyne, and Mettaton are going to marathon some anime. Do you wanna watch with us???”

You a year ago would freak out to see Mettaton included, but now you only wondered why he wanted to watch anime. 

“He likes anime?”

“No. Not really, but he wanted to hang out. I wanted Napstablook to come, but… You know.”

You knew.

“Eh, fine. Why not. I have nothing better to do.”

“YES! So you and Mettaton will go buy snacks. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later.”

You closed your phone and looked around the room, examining the customers. All of them seemed delighted, which made you smile. After a while, you noticed Zelotine watching you. 

“Who was that earlier?” He asked, sounding a little bit spiteful.

You didn't appreciate his tone, but you decided to just be nice. “Alphys.” 

“Oh. Anyway, I was wondering… Ar-are you free later-?”

The bell rung, followed by a,“Hello, dear, are you ready to go?”

You gave an apologetic look and pointed at Mettaton. “I’m not… Sorry.”

The look on Zelotine’s face was made of pure rage. He somehow smiled, looking as forced as a porcelain doll’s. “ Have fun.” He growled, walking away. 

You turned to Mettaton. He didn't’ seem to notice, glaring at Zelotine. His pink iris was red with anger. 

“M-Mettaton?” Holy SHIT. You must love getting kicked.

He turned, his expression changing instantly to all smiles, and happiness. “Come on, Hun. Alphys gets cranky when she’s hungry.” 

You laughed and followed him out. As the two of you walked, you couldn't help but examine his outfit. He had light blue lipstick on his upper lip, with white on the bottom, his eyeshadow was a light blue that grew more intense as it got farther from his eye, and even his eyelashes seemed to be white at the tips. He wore a matching blue coat that would touch the ground on a smaller person, and of course, white pants with a streak of blue on each leg. When you looked back up to his face, he was watching you with a smirk. 

“Am I that gorgeous?” He asked, winking and putting a finger to his chin.

You flushed with a huff as he chuckled softly. “Oh, I’m sorry dear… I’m only teasing.” He sounded genuinely sorry, so you forgave him.

“S-so, where are we going?” You asked, tired of hearing the sound of his heels click against the pavement. 

“The mall, beside Blooky’s.” He smiled at the sound of his cousin’s nickname.

It was quiet again before you spoke up. “You really care about them, don’t you?” 

Mettaton’s smile was a little bittersweet now. “They… Means the world to me…”

Seeing Mettaton insecure again was… Strange… He was quiet throughout the rest of the walk, his strides a little less energetic.

Upon entering the mall, he handed you a hundred and told you to meet him at 8 back at the fountain. You both went your own separate ways. Even though the mall was happy and bright, you wondered about what Mettaton said earlier.

Finally, you returned to the fountain, your arms full of bags. At exactly 8, Mettaton strolled over with bags upon bags of snacks, making your jaw drop. He grinned, a lolly between his lips.

“What's wrong? I’m swimming in money, so I might as well use it.” He said taking your bags as well.

“I can hold some stuff, too.” You said, crossing your arms.

Mettaton seemed amused and continued walking. “Beauty, I’m a robot, I don’t even feel this. Plus, I don’t want you to hurt yourself under my watch.”

You blushed turned away. “Whatever.” Beauty? BEAUTY!? 

The two of you continued down the darkened streets to your best friend’s home. Your only hope is that Alphys doesn’t have any hentai… You didn't want a repeat of last time…

“Uh, can we talk…?” Mettaton asked, stopping.

This was strange, he sounded worried. “Sure.” You said with a shrug.

He sighed and looked around for eavesdroppers. He turned back, looking over the bags.

“A long time ago, it was just me and Blooky… I… I promised that I’d stay with them… And… I… Left…” He said, his voice getting smaller and smaller. “I was… All they had, and I left them… Because of my own dreams… I just… What have I done…?” He asked quietly.

You were silent for a moment. “W-why did you tell me this…?”

He looked lost, his expression pained. “I...” He didn't finish. 

You were unable to think of what to say, watching his expression. The wind rustled your hair, but you ignored it. Without another thought, you reached out and patted his cold shoulder, shivering. “It’s ok… I’m sure they forgave you… We all make mistakes…” 

He watched you, his fans whirring softly. It sounded like your computer, but smoother. They grew exceptionally loud before he smiled and looked down.

“I don’t understand you creatures.” He shook his head and continued walking, a warm sensation in his soul. “ I don’t understand at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, geez, sorry for the wait, guys. Mid-terms are murdering me, and I've been doing other shit. In case you didn't know, after this week is Christmas break for me, and i'll update a lot then. This was a pretty short chapter, because I decided to put the anime party in the next chapter. Like a dick. 
> 
> By the way, I never described Zelotine, like a dick. He is humanoid... Sorta... He has 4 eyes, black hair + facial hair, darkened skin, rat-like ears, rat-like tail, long claws, looks like a prick in general, not muscular, and has rat-ish legs. Yes, the point is, he is a rat.((he can run on all fours...)) I know, being tall and having rat legs is weird. I know. He is just...
> 
> Holy shit, this is a long author's note. MIGHT AS WELL MAKE IT LONGER! I know that this fic in general is strange because it's more about Mettaton falling for you than vice-versa. Well, if you are reading this, you already love him to death, so why would I do that? Plus, love takes 2 people... Or 3... I don't know... 
> 
> Once again, my Tumblr http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/ bug me if you want.


	5. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Undyne have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers on Mettaton's past.
> 
> ((If you seriously are reading this, and don't know about his past- shame. Read up on it, (((or play the game)))and then come back.))

You walked through the doorway of Alphys’ house, only to caught in a headlock by Undyne. 

“Hey! How ya doing, punk?” She asked, choking you.

“-Dyne. Ox. Gen.” You wheezed out. 

She laughed and let go, patting your back as you gasped for air. “Heh, sorry.”

She looked over your head to Mettaton, smiling… It wasn't an authentic smile, though… It looked as though he was a relative she’d never met, and didn't want to. Mettaton seemed equally uneasy. You felt a bit caught in the middle of their stare down. You were fairly sure this tension wasn't around when they talked 4 days ago. What was different then and now-

Alphys walked in, her nails clicking against the white tiles, and smiled timidly. “He-hey.” All of the tension melted and Mettaton hurriedly put the bags on the granite counter before kneeling and giving Alphys a hug. 

“Oh, hello! It’s going to be so fun to hang out again, darling!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and beginning to organize the snacks.

“Hey.” You asked. “Alphys, aren't you still sick?”

She turned back to you and shrugged. “It’s n-not that bad…” Then she turned her head and coughed, making Undyne frown. Alphys began to chat away with Mettaton about something, so you spaced out, leaning against the beige walls.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Undyne jabbing your arm. She nodded her head in the direction of her and Alphys’ room, which branched off the left of the kitchen on the opposite side of the bathroom. You both slip away into the dark hall. Undyne enters before you and flips on the light, holding the door open. You walk inside, immediately tripping on an action figure. Undyne snickered, exposing her pointed teeth, and closed the door. The room was nothing much. The walls were dark brown, the ceiling an off-white color, a fan spinning steadily overhead, posters left and right, and trash littering the floor. When the two bought the house, they liked the room for some reason, and didn't change it. You liked it though. You and Alphys spent hours in here, reading manga and watching anime together until you could no longer blink. It felt like a second bedroom.

“So, what’s up?” You asked, wondering why so much privacy was needed. You sat on their bed, it creaking in response. 

Undyne flopped down on the other side, making you bounce. She put an arm over her eyes and was quiet for a moment. “Well…” She was quiet again. “I just wanted to ask, how are you and Mettaton getting along?” 

You raised an eyebrow. Undyne didn't care about that sort of thing. “Why?”

She picked up her arm a bit so she could stare at you for an uncomfortable minute. To your relief, she recovered her face. “I know he’s a prick and all, but… Just, try to like him, ok?” She said, sounding a bit lost.

The only sound was the fan spinning above. Finally, she gives you a bit more. “He… Is just a pain. I’m sure you know about his cousin? Alphys must have mentioned it.”

You shook your head. “Yes, and no. He told me. I didn't even know Alphys made him at first.” 

She snorted. “Wow. He’s a guilty dude, telling you all that, you know?” 

“No, I don't know.”

She was probably rolling her eyes. “Inside, he is just like Napstablook. An emotion slurry. He feels bad about what he did to them, and wants to get rid of the guilt.”

“Them?”

“Yeah, he ditched Alphys, too.” She sounded spiteful.

You felt the same. You loved Alphys like a sister. You felt your liking toward the robot go down a notch.

“And after ALL she did.” Undyne said, raising her voice. “He feels like shit for what he did, and can't let it go. Must run in the family. He’s always trying to make it up to them, but in the end, he STILL can't let it go. Like he’s in a guilt limbo. He tries to help everyone, just so he can forgive himself.” 

You didn't know how to feel. You were mad, and felt pity at the same time. You knew from experience that guilt can seriously crush you, and make your life a living hell.

“Serves him right. I just try to be nice. For Alphys’ sake.” Undyne said, sighing.

You were thoughtful. This was a lot to take in. How can a superstar’s past be so… Awful… How could he smile when he let down his own cousin, and the greatest friend he probably ever had.

“But, how-”

“Acting.” She said clearing her throat. “ ‘Don't you know acting when you see it, darling?’ ” She mocked.

You both sat in the silence for a moment. After a long and thoughtful time, Alphys opened the door and walked in. “H-hey, the episode is starting.” She said quietly. You can tell she was curious why the two of you were in there, but didn't question it. 

“Ok, babe.” Undyne said, sitting up and dragging you out.

The three of you stepped into the sea-form green, circular living room, which was straight from the kitchen. Mettaton was already dancing around the room, preparing everything while not missing a step.

“Come on, dears! We are going to have a fabulous time!” He said as he flipped on the flatscreen TV.

‘Don't you know acting when you see it, darling?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afu fu fu! I give you smol chapter.
> 
> Ok, so I guess the main point of this chapter was to give a bit of detail on Mettaton's feelings. This is just how I think he feels. Seriously, he obviously cares about Blooky and Alphys, and even seemed relieved at the end when they reunited. So I personally believe he feels like crap about what he did, and wanted build on that. Seriously, I doubt he would just blow that over and say, "IZ FIIIIINE NOOW."
> 
> Also, I wanted to put depth to you, Alphys', and even Undyne's friendship. It is very important to note you are also close to Undyne, obviously, you can't be best friends with someone, and pretend their fish-girlfriend doesn't exist. If you can, congrats.
> 
> Tumblr http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/


	6. Ship Walls Never Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good job, Alphys. I rather not give anything else away, just read it. :3

The three of you settled down as Mettaton, who had his hair in a small ponytail, started the episode. Alphys sat with her back against the couch next to Mettaton, Undyne laying on the couch with an arm around Alphys, and you next to her. You took a handful of popcorn, careful to not bump your burn, and munched quietly as the intro started. 

The anime wasn't that bad, actually, but you were distracted by Mettaton and Alphys’ chatting. Undyne didn't seem to care that much, though you knew better. Another thing you couldn't help but notice was Mettaton devouring the candy. He probably ate six chocolate bars in the first twenty minutes. And the fact he was a robot was not the weird part, the weird part was that he was SO damn graceful while doing it. Oh, look. Guess who’s starting on their seventh chocolate bar? The robot who was pretty much doing a swan dive into a pool of grace.

Later into the night you found yourself in a giant, soft blanket burrito, in which you lost an entire bag of Skittles. They will be missed. While you were spacing out, you wondered why Mettaton didn't need a charge. 

“Hey.” You said, trying to sit up. The three turned and waited for your words of wisdom. “Mettaton, don't you need a charge?”

“Uh…” Mettaton seemed fearful for a second, then calmed and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, I forgot. I charged all this morning, so I’m fine. I’m honored you care so much, dear.” He replied, smiling. His shiny hair seemed to reflect what was on the screen… 

You really wanted to smile back, but you just couldn't. This made him look a bit uncomfortable, but he just returned his attention back to Alphys and resumed their conversation. You snuggled back into the blankets thoughtfully. You didn't hate him for what he did, the past is in the past, and Mettaton can't change what he did. If he feels bad for it, you can forgive him… But you just felt differently about him, seeing him in a different perspective… People aren't what they seem on screen, are they? You didn't know a week from now that he had fear, or past sins. You just had a little crush on a pretty face… Now that you think about it, that’s really shallow… What you feel now is deeper, more complicated… You noticed Undyne giving you a look. An eye burning look that made you feel like your secrets were draining out your ears.

 

You woke up, blurry eyes seeing the sun stream through the blinds. You buried your head back into the soft, forgiving blanket. After longer than necessary, you slid off the couch and fell slowly on the rug. You went to the nearest bathroom, getting the toothbrush you leave there in case you stay over. After doing your morning ritual, you left the bathroom and began to collect your things. As you did so, you noticed your throat was quite sore…

“H-hey.” You heard. Looking down, you saw Alphys adjusting her glasses with a sleepy expression.

You smiled and sniffed. “Hey, Alphys. I’m just getting my stuff.”

She was about to say something, but she shut her mouth and squinted at you, “D-did… Did you just sniff?” She asked slowly.

You nodded, becoming suspicious. 

“Aw, m-man… I t-think I got you sick… Sor-sorry…” She said quietly.

You shook your head, “No, it’s ok. Don't worry, I know it's not your fault… How is Undyne not sick?” You asked, wondering how a girlfriend that clingy wouldn't catch her illness immediately.

Alphys shrugged. “S-strong immune system?”

You sighed, knowing it would only get worse from there. “Oh, well… Good thing it’s the weekend, huh?” You said jokingly, knowing Alphys might beat herself up over it. 

She chuckled softly as she adjusted her glasses again by habit.

You walked to the door and gave a final wave “See you later! Text me.”

She waved back. “Ok.” Then you closed the door.

Beginning on your route back home, you walked the streets you knew so well. But you didn't feel like the same person, walking down the same streets. The stores you knew had closed, leaving behind empty shells of what they once were. You could look through the glass display windows and see the counters, shelves, and doors never to be opened by their old owners. And the biggest difference was you. As a kid you were impatient, needy, and controlling, like all kids. And like all kids, you grew into something else. Now you are calmer, gentler, and are more open to others’ opinions and feelings. But you feel like something important was lost along the way. You don't know what though… 

You shook your head in a way to forget the thoughts that would haunt you again some other day. Looking up, you saw the fog free streets ahead, like a beacon, welcoming you to the future. Whatever you lost, is sure to be found. And it doesn't really matter. The past is the past, and whatever happened then made you who you are now. 

Shivering, you walked into your apartment building, and up the stairs. You gave a smile to the man working at the front desk and began to climb the stairs. Once inside, you relaxed a bit. Finally, sometime to yourself. You don't have to worry, just relax- the second you began to relax, your phone buzzed from your butt-pocket. Or as you call it, ass-pocket. You took out your phone, seeing Alphys’ number, you answered.

“Hello, darling.” That’s not Alphys. That’s not fucking Alphys. 

“H-hey Mettaton.” Okay, okay, no kicks. Only because you expected to hear a nerdy little lizard on the other end. Not a piece of living eye candy with Beyoncé’s legs. Damn that beautiful bastard…

“I w-was just wondering if… You’d like to spend some time together…?”

Okay, him and Alphys, okay-

“Just the two of us… I want to get to know you better. I did, after all, tell you some of my past, so it’s your turn to tell yours!”

“U-Uh… I…” You were freaking out. It felt like your stomach was riding an angry monkey… Wait, what-

“Oh, I was teasing. You don't have to say anything you don't want to, I won't pressure you. Anyway, you are a friend, and I feel like we will get along f-fantastically.” Did his voice just glitch? No, probably your imagination. Or maybe dropping your phone in the toilet had a consequence after all.

“S-so? Yes or no? I understand if you are busy or-”

“Sure.” Good job, dumbass, you cut him off.

“G-great! How about I come by at two in the afternoon tomorrow?”

“O-ok, let’s meet at the park..”

“Splendid, dear. Ok, see you tomorrow, tootles!” He hung up…

You put your phone down with a thud and took a deep breath. He just wants to hang out, no big deal… You were just so uneasy with him! He was intimidating in a way…. You can't just be calm around your crush…

 

Mettaton let out a loud sigh, which was pretty much burnt rubber smelling exhaust. His whole body was smoldering hot from his circuits being pushed to their limits. Inside, his fans whirred violently in an attempt to cool him off, but only made an awful smell waft in the air. He put the phone down and returned to Alphys living room, smiling widely. They said yes! He thought. Mettaton sat down on the couch next to a bundle of blankets, which he promptly hugged.

Alphys watched from the entry way. Yep. She knew it. Her ship wall never lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyaaaaa, sorry for the wait. Christmas threw me off, plus I started thowing up and shit. ((AlsoIHaveBeenPlayingPortal*Cough**Cough*Unproductive.))
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, Alphys got you sick. And the reason I never defined your feelings was because love is confusing. You are all, "Oh ShiT WHat Is thiSSSS????" Because it just makes you conflicted. 
> 
> Tumblr: dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com
> 
> Bug me. Or don't........


	7. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs more Mettaton.

Your cold got much worse as the day dragged on. Sore throat especially.

And after getting that …surprising... phone call, you just spent the afternoon lounging around. You couldn’t think, and as much as you wanted to, and you couldn't bring yourself to do anything. You tried drawing, but it only came out as scribbles because of your nerves. Same with your writing. Uninspired, and lazy. You stared at the yellowing ceiling as you laid across your bed. Your headphones played loudly, drowning out the sounds outside. As much as you tried to ignore the thoughts burning your brain, you kept thinking about tomorrow… It's a friend thing… Is what you kept thinking, but yet here you are.

Sitting up, you stretched and looked around. Everything is exactly where it was before. Including the mess...You slinked out of your room to the bathroom. You needed a contemplative shower. A long one. You undressed and took an experimental sniff to your shirt. Popcorn. Sushi. A weird smell that follows Alphys around. And…

Smells like Mettaton. Soft and fruity… And you loved it. Your face heated, but you smiled anyway. You thought back again to tomorrow. Maybe it won't be that bad… 

Buzz. Well, forget about that shower. You turned to the phone, expecting to see Alphys’ contact name. Huh. Unknown. Well, you were calm, so you picked up the phone. 

You tapped the answer button with your burned hand. “FACK.” You said, recoiling. You switched the phone to the other hand awkwardly and pressed it again harder. Wait, fack-?

Clearing your throat, you said “Hello? Who is this?”

“Hey…” Is that… Zelotine..?

“What's up?” You asked Possibly-Zelotine.

“I wanted to know if… By chance… You were busy…. To-tomorrow…?”

You pursed your lips. “Actually… Yes… I am, I mean… S-sorry…What I’m doing might last the whole day…” You squeaked slightly when your bare back touched the wall.

“Oh.”

“How do you even have my phone number?” You asked, shifting your clothes around with a foot.

“You gave it to me… Don't you remember…?” 

“Oh…Sorry for accusing you.” You said, calming down. You held the phone with your shoulder as you turned on the water.

“It's ok… are you busy now…?”

“No… Not particularly. Why?” Eh. That was a little lie, I guess. Showers don't really count, do they?

“I w-wanted to hang out… With you…”

You paused. Why would he want to hang out with you? You hardly know him. You don't even know his last name… Hey, why not? You aren't doing anything, because apparently, showers don't count now.

“You know what, fine. Where do you want to meet?” You asked, staring absentmindedly at the floor. “Oh, I'm sick by the way. Just so you know.”

“It's fine… How about we meet at the park by work?”

“Cool. I'll be there in about an hour and a half..” You hung up and put the phone on the cabinet, jumping into the warm shower.

Long, dark thoughts soon came. You thought about everything…

 

When you left your apartment, it was about 60 degrees outside. Not too bad. You've felt worse. The streets were clear. Good. Walking down the road, you pulled your jacket’s hood over your head. You surveyed the area as you walked, giving a small smile to a few passerby. Hm. I wonder how the weather is at home… You planned to stay with your family for the holidays. Maybe you can clear your mind… You walked a little faster, work still a few locks away. Then you felt two boney hands grab your shoulder, making you shriek. A couple turned sharply. 

“Got ya, kid.” Sans said, smiling tiredly when you faced him. You face palmed, groaning quietly.

“Hey, Sans.” You sighed, getting to his right so you could walk side-by-side. “How's Paps?” 

“Uh, he's good. So, you’re gonna be with us for Christmas?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, that's good. Me and Paps might make it.

“That's nice.”

“Also, where are you going?”

“Uh, going hang out with a friend.” You said, squinting to see the coffee shop's lights. Good, you are close.

He gave you a look… 

You tilted your head slightly. “What…?”

“Look, I really don't know how to tell you, and I think I shouldn't. Just… Don't trust a rat. See ya later.” Then he turned and walked into an alley. 

You stumbled after him, but it was empty. Not a soul in sight. Monster, or human.

You frowned and thought back to what he said. Oh well. You’re sure it will make sense later. Then you continued on your way, seeing the park a little ways on. You picked up the pace, reaching the entrance. You jogged in and looked around. You saw Zelotine reading on a park bench.

“Hey, Zelo!” You called, waving.

He smiled as normally as possible for someone with fangs and large front teeth. It was… Unsightly… But he closed his book and walked over. 

“Hello…” He said, taking his place at your side.

“Hm… Well, where are we going?” You asked, noticing his long ears twitching. Kind of cute…

He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses in thought. “Hm. How about… We just get something to eat, and stay here?” He asked, surveying the area. Must be easy when you have four-eyes…

You shrugged. “Sounds nice.”

Then the two of you made your way to the nearby bakery. You had to take more steps because Zelo is much taller. You looked over the display. Muffins, cakes, cupcakes, donuts, a weird powdery thing, goat mom- TORIEL. You jumped over the counter and into her arms.

“Oh my gosh! Tori!” You laughed, not fazed by the people watching. 

She hugged you back, smiling. “Hello, my child.” She said, patting your back.

You pulled away and looked at Frisk, who looked sleepy.

So, normal.

You got to your knees and pat Frisk’s head, making them smile. “Hey, bud.” You said, “it's been a while, huh?”

Frisk smiled brightly, then stepped forward and gave you a big hug. Well, their small arms did not go all the way around you, but you didn't care. Tori giggled, and smiled fondly at the two of you.

“It really is wonderful to see you.” She said. Then she noticed Zelo, who was awkwardly staring at the scene. She frowned. “And who are you?”

Zelo shifted from left to right for a moment, looking at you for help.

“He is Zelotine, a friend.” You cut in, rising to your feet. You were about to join him, but you felt Frisk’s hand grab yours. You saw them looking at your burn sadly. “What's wrong buddy…?”

Frisk then pressed a kiss to your burn. You flinched slightly, but it did feel better in a way… You smiled.

“I feel much better.” You said, patting their head.

Frisk grinned and skipped over to their adopted mother. You did too. “So, Tori. Is Frisk doing well in school?” You asked, watching them with a raised eyebrow. “And, when did you move? And buy a bakery?”

Tori nodded. “They’re doing well. And we bought this place a few days ago.” 

“Well, then I won't have to go far this year.” You said happily.

Zelotine looked curious, but said nothing. The two of you talked to Tori and Frisk for a while, but then got your pastries and left. As you both walked, going back to the park, Zelo turned to you. “H-hey, what did you mean by, I won't have to go far this year?”

You smiled. “To visit my family.” 

He still looked lost.

“Tori is my adopted mother, and Frisk is my sibling.” You elaborated. 

Zelo’s eyes widened with surprise. “You’re adopted?!”

You nodded, smile fading. “She’d come by at the coffee shop all the time. We'd talk, and talk… Then I got news my parents died in a plane crash… They were coming over to visit me… So she suggested I become her adoptive child. And wow, did that change things. That's how I met Alphys.” You finished cheerily.

“Do… Do you ever miss your parents…?” He asked, not to sure why you were so happy.

You stopped. “Sometimes…” You thought of the things you and Tori did together. “Sometimes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr http://dragonprosecutor.tumblr.com/
> 
> OK. THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER. And I'm reeeeeeeealy sorry. I've been so busy. :


End file.
